Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge
by Lady Samantha Riddle
Summary: Hermione searches for 3 years to find Severus. She finds him only to find out that the people he trusted cast him out in the cold. She brings him back and helps plot his revenge. inspired by My Chemical Romance r
1. Default Chapter

Title: Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge

By; Samantha Riddle

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter or My Chemical Romance. The plot is mostly mine, don't sue me!

* * *

It's been three years; three long years since You-Know-Who's defeat, and Severus's disappearance. It was two days after the final battle, everyone had survived in the Order, and we were all celebrating. I couldn't find Severus anywhere, not the library, the kitchen, or even the basement. I just couldn't find him. No one else had noticed his lack of attendance, they all told me that he probably left early to get away from the happy people.

I took that answer in hopes of it being correct, but after a month of nothing from him at all, I grew worried. I told Albus and he told me not to worry, they have Order members looking for him.

"But I am an Order member!" I screamed. He wouldn't listen to me, so I decided to find him on my own. And, now look at me, at the end of my rope, sick, near death, and broken hearted. Everyone seems to have forgotten about him and he seems to have been erased from all records.

I walk around a small town in Romania; it seems eerie and empty. I walk in to a café. Books line the walls and there's a cheery fire in the hearth. I sit at one of the tables in the back where most of the shadows are. I lay my head in my arms and begin to weep softly. Three years and nothing, I can't find a trace of him anywhere.

"Pardon me, ma'am. May I sit with you?" a silky drawl asks softly. I know that voice. I lift my face to this stranger with the familiar voice. It's not him, this man's skin is perfect porcelain, his obsidian eyes glistening, and his hair wasn't greasy, but the nose is so similar to Severus, but it couldn't be him

"If you want to sit near a failure," I reply, "then sure. Go ahead."

"What have you failed at?" the man asks.

"I'm searching for a…friend… it seems he has just vanished from everyone's minds and hearts," I stifle a sob. "It seems I'm the only one that cares enough to find him."

"How long have you been searching?"

"Three years."

"What is this…friend's…name?"

"Severus Snape," I hiccupped.

"You've found him." I looked at him curiously. Then he smirks. That smirk! Seven years with that smirk and I know it anywhere. I stared wide-eyed and open jawed at him.

"Severus?" I whisper and reach out to touch him. My hand caresses his cheek as he leans into me, showing me he's real. "Where have you been? Why did you go way?"

"Albus sent me on an assignment to here. Had to make a peace treaty with the vampires." He took my hand from his cheek and kissed my palm. "They wanted a permanent union between them and our ministry."

"You're a…vampire?" I whispered barely daring to breath. "Is that why you never came home?"

"Albus wouldn't let me come back. He said that I was dangerous now." He closed his eyes and a pained expression took hold of his features.

"Severus…I'm so sorry,'' a tear slid down my face. "Please, let me know what I can do to help you. I'll do anything."

"Help me avenge my…death." He whispered, "take me home with you."

"Anything you wish, my love." I took hold of his hand and appareated to the gates of Hogwarts. "You are always welcomed here." I kissed him softly before opening the gates and bringing him in with me.

* * *

TBC!

* * *

A/N: muwhahahahaaaa…I actually have a continueing plot/story thing! Eeeee! Story was originally inspired by My Chemical Roamce's It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's A Death Wish. But then it turned into something like Vampires Will Never Hurt You(also mcr), but now it's just a jumbled mix of all of their songs from Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge plus Vampires. Lol. I'm like superbly megaly obsessed w. mcr…lol…ok well review! Cookies are in it!

Much love,

samantha


	2. Chapter 2

_"Anything you wish, my love." I took hold of his hand and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. "You are always welcomed here." I kissed him softly before opening the gates and bringing him in with me._

* * *

I don't know what possessed the little vixen to come look for me, but she had. I'm glad. I've missed her terribly. She is the only one who cares; she is the only one that can help me. I'm grateful to her. I think I may even **_love_** her. Sounds odd even to my own ears but she was the only real reason I did as Albus asked. The union would have saved her, save her from **_them_**.

She's the only reason I gave myself to **_them_**. I didn't want her hurt in any way, but it seems she has been hurt by me. I want to fix that. I'll make Albus pay for this sin! Sending me to Romania was **his** idea; it was **his** plan to get rid of me! He never trusted me, not for a moment.

After the Potters' deaths, I went to him to help me out of the hole I had dug for myself, but he shoved me back into the snake's jaws. Ever since then, I had been trying to repent for all of my misdeeds and sins. When I died, the vampires told me my sins have been forgiven and the dark will make them disappear if I let them.

It felt like I had repented all of my sins except one. Leaving Hermione behind. I'll never forgive myself for that, never. She may forgive me, but I won't. I can't. I hurt her and I'll pay for that until she drives a stake through me. If anyone is to kill me, I want it to be her.

We're at the big oak doors of the castle; her hand shakes in mine. Hermione turns to me with those beautiful brown eyes, "Severus, I want to welcome you home. You will forever be welcomed here, regardless if I am here." She takes her other hand and runs it down my face and places a shaky kiss on my lips. "I'm afraid all I can do is grant you access and take you to that traitor."

"That is all I ask. Thank you, Hermione." Should I ask her now or wait until I've drained that old fool dry? Should I let Hermione know how much I love her? Will she return it or will she run away from the creature I've become?

"What will you do? Will you kill him?" she looks so innocent staring at me, "can I watch?" my breath hitched in my chest. She may not be as innocent as she once was; she wanted to watch me kill the blasted old fool? How can I deny her?

"If you wish, my savior." She nods and opens the door and pulls me in. we walk the familiar path to the headmaster's office. She whispers the password and we descend up the stairs. She pushes the door open without knocking and drags me in with her, holding my hand firmly so that I am indeed, invited in.

"What is the meaning of this, Miss Granger?" Albus is furious when he sees me. He never had faith in her. He never expected her to find me. "You are not welcomed in this caste, Severus. You are dangerous to these students."

"Hermione invited me. I am welcomed here, as long as she remains here." I drawl slowly and dangerously. "Why did you have no faith in her, old man?"

"She shouldn't have found you or brought you here. You're dead and dangerous!"

"Hermione did find me and she did bring me here to take away your sins!" I bore my fangs and released Hermione's hand and stalked towards him. He reached in his drawer and pulled out a long wooden stake. "You've been expecting me, haven't you?"

"Get out of my school!" he lunges towards me. I stop him by grabbing his wrists and snap them. The sound was beautiful.

"My, how the mighty Albus Dumbledore falls at the fangs of a child betrayed." I growled and forcefully pushed his head to the side. I sank my teeth into his neck and drank. I could feel his magic flowing into me. It felt good, so good. I drank until the very last drop, and then I pulled a dagger from my belt. "In the name of God and the Queen, may your soul find eternal rest." I sliced his head off.

I grabbed the fallen stake and turned towards Hermione. Her eyes were wide and she was clutching the doorframe behind her. She was panting when I had walked a few paces to stand in front of her. Her eyes fluttered closed as her grip on the door tightened. When she opened her eyes, desire flashed through them.

"Severus, that was beautiful." She whispered. I watched as her chest rose and fell, her cleavage looked very tasty at the moment. "He was weaker than you? The great Albus Dumbledore. You have such power and grace. It's beautiful."

"I have a favor to ask of you," I took one of her hands and placed the stake in it. She looked horrified. "Please?"

"No! I will never!" she threw it across the room, "I have spent years trying to find you and now you ask me to kill you? I don't think so, Severus Snape!"

"I fulfilled my mission, I killed the man that killed me! What more could I want!" hurt and anger flashed in her eyes and her face reddened.

"You could want me, for one. You could want to finish killing all of those bastards for putting you here, you could want to love!" she pulled me to her and pushed her tongue in my mouth. I pushed her against the wall and return her kiss, slightly losing control. I pulled back, leaving her gasping.

"No, I can't. I refuse to hurt you anymore. Wanting you could only hurt you in the end."

"Then take me to the end with you."

"I will not!"

"You must! I found you, I helped you. You owe me that much."

"I owe you nothing, Granger. It was your own will that put you through this."

"I'm nothing to you, right? That what makes it any different if you kill me now?"

"You have too much purpose for me to do that to you. I refuse to kill you."

"Then turn me."

"No."

"Why?"

I bore my fangs and snarled at her. "You want me to rip your flesh and drink your power and you intelligence? You want me to kill you for what? So that you could kill those who did not believe in you? So you could kill those who hurt you, betrayed you, broke you?"

"No. So I could be with you." She lifted her chin and looked at me defiantly. "Forever."

"I refuse to take your life, even if I am giving you a new one in place!"

"Then what would you have me do? Kill you instead?"

"If I am to be killed, I want you to do it. You and only you." I turned away from her as a tear slid down my face.

"Severus, I would never kill you. Even if you asked me to, you have just seen that!" she grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face her. I didn't meet her eye. "Severus, look at me." I didn't look at her. "Now. Look me in the eyes and tell me to kill you. Do it!"

"Hermione, I can't." I kept my face lowered. "I don't want you to do this, but I can't keep living like this."

"Alone?" I nodded. "Then take me. Make me your immortal wife. I love you, that is why I'm asking this of you."

"No!" I snarled and flew from the room; flew from her. I kept running until I hit the forest. I climbed a tree and sat there, praying for dawn to come and set me aflame.

* * *

I watched him run away from me. It was foolish of me to ask so much of him. I saw him, the real Severus Snape. I saw how happy he was drinking from Albus. Gods almighty, the site made me want the man even more. I don't care if he has turned into a monster, he was never cruel to me; only to save me did he hurt me. It never hurt much, not when he did it.

When he ran from me, all I could do was just watch him. He was so fast; I couldn't have kept up with him even if I tried. I suppose I'll go look for him. He's still on the grounds, I can feel it. Dawn is only in a few hours; I hope he's not planning vampire suicide. I'll kill him if he dies!

* * *

Dawn is in a few hours. Please let them hurry up! I want to be a pile of ash! I hear feet walking on the dead leaves. It's Hermione. I know it. I can feel it. She comes into view; I hear her calling my name.

"Dammit! I know you're there! Please just come out!" she nearly screams. I jump down right in front of her, she doesn't even seem startled, could she have known I was there? "It's about time, Severus." She brings up a hand and I think she's going to touch my face, but she slaps me instead. "Don't you dare do that ever again!"

I blink, the look of shock evident on my face. "Uh…"

"If you really want to die, don't do it this way!" she said gesturing towards the sky. It was a pale purple, dawn was coming soon.

"And if the sun comes up, will it tear the skill right off my bones?" I glare at her.

"I'll keep my soul, like a secret in my throat." She whispers.

"Am I to know that secret?"

"It's only for you." She pulls the stake out of her pocket. "Do you really want me to kill you?"

"I-I- yes, please." I don't look in her eyes when I do this. She places it above my heart. She puts the tip against my clothed chest. I close my eyes and wait for her to push it in.

"I want you to look me in the eye and say it!" I could hear the tears in her voice. I couldn't look up, I just looked and her hand, willing it to push the damn thing in. "Severus, look me in the eye and say you want me to kill you."

"No, I can't."

"Then I can't kill you."

"Then, I'll just wait for the sun to come up."

"If you're going to die like this, then turn me. I don't want to be a lone anymore."

"I can't do that to you, Hermione."

"Then tell me how you feel about me."

"I-I-," I look up at her and caress her face gently, "I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. You're the only thing that kept me going, I was waiting for you to find me."

"You stupid man," she dropped the stake and flung her arms around my neck and kissed me. I stumbled back into a tree and she pressed herself on me like a piece of warm silk. The crow of a rooster startled us. Dawn was here; it just hadn't bled through the trees yet. I wasn't ready to die, I didn't want to any more. "Gods, almighty!" she apparated us into a tiny flat, "welcome home, love."

"You—thank you." I sat on the tiny sofa in the darkest corner. She walked around placing spells and such everywhere.

"Now," she stood in front of me, "where were we?"

"I know," I whispered and pulled her onto my lap, I tilted her neck to the side, "Just here…"

* * *

**A/N:** Ack! Cliffy! Actually not really a cliffy more like a lack in description. Next chapter I promise! I need to talk to my own vampire before I write it. Meaning I have a crap load of research and stuff to do before I can describe the feeling of being turned. (anne rice, your movie is being used as a reference!) Ok yeah, sorry for the looong wait, I was in Chicago for 2 weeks and I just got back 2 days ago, I needed to sleep and clean, so yeah. Review please!

Much love,

Samantha


End file.
